warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FallingClan/ Between BriarClan
This is an RP spot for Meadow and Cotton ONLY. Somewhere between BriarClan and FallingClan. Roleplay: Larksahdow walked along the path that she and Blackhawk had made while walking to BariarClan. "we'll need to make a new path soon" she growled while watching the kit that belonged to the leader sung back and froth in her brother's mouth. It's just dancing Mama 01:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk stopped and put down Russetfoot, making the little kit squeak in surprise. "A path between the two Clans?" He asked. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded. "Yes." She hissed. "We have come this way so often that we have made a path" She growled angerly. "We should take another way." She growled staring at the young kit. "Why didn't you take them all?" She hissed. "You gave them the power to overthrow us!" It's just dancing Mama 01:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The she-kit looked weak and the tom, I just didn't like him." Blackhawk said simply. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow grolwed. "Why not kill them then!?" Larkshadow was about ready to turn around and go back there to take care of both of those kits. It's just dancing Mama 01:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Because, we have inside cats, now, even if they're kits." Blackhawk muttered. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- wodhaskral Growled. She had no idea why her brother would think this. His kits would betry him. Well most of them anyway. It's just dancing Mama 02:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Just trust me." Blackhawk snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked and started to walk past her brother pressing her fur into his. "Really?" she said. "and why is that?" It's just dancing Mama 02:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk tried his hardest to stay mad. "Because, I know what I'm doing." He said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Explain" She demaned. Larkshadow was getting very angry not knowing what was going on in their empire. It's just dancing Mama 02:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I work as I go." Blackhawk grumbled and started walking again. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled and fell beside her brother. "And what are we going to do about that kit" She sneered thinking about the kit she had left to die. 17:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Keep it. Train it." Blackhawk told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled. "What Kit are you ttalkig about?!" Larkshadow roared. "Our kit. Is who I am talking about." she said with anger brecking her voice. It's just dancing Mama 00:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "My son." Blackhawk said, twitching his tail. "But there isn't much we can do about your kit now." My name is Death and the end is here. 00:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "My kit?!" Larkshadow screamed. " She's yours too." She said wanting to stop yelling and just cry for the fisrt time in forever. It's just dancing Mama 00:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk stopped cold. "You never admitted it." He told her quietly. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yes I did." Larkshadow said to him. "She is yours and so am I." Larkshadow saidwith a slight smile. It's just dancing Mama 01:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk pressed his nose to Larkshadow's fur and purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshsdow purred very loudly. It's just dancing Mama 01:12, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk purred and shoved Larkshadow into the mating position, then he waited for her approval. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded. It's just dancing Mama 01:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk started to gently mate Larkshadow. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow purred. She was his now, and like he said, His Alone. It's just dancing Mama 01:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk pulled away and purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- LArkshadow frowned but started to get up. It's just dancing Mama 01:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong?" Blackhawk asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "you stopped." Larkshdaow said growling playfully. It's just dancing Mama 01:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I didn't want to go to quick with it, we need to be our best for the Empire." Blackhawk purred and got on top of her again. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow purred. "Can you feel that?" She asked her borther. It's just dancing Mama 01:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Feel what?" Blackhawk purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "He's here." Larkshadow stated. "We have to go see him." She hissed angry that they had to be cut short. !!!! ---- Blackhawk knew instantly what she was talking about and raced to camp. (Back to FLC) My name is Death and the end is here. 02:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Larkshadow!" Blackhawk yelled. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:27, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What?" Larkshadow asked her brother as he followed her. She more than half way to Bariarclan territory and she wasn't going to stop now. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 02:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You can't just go in blind, you don't even know if she's in BriarClan!" Blackhawk reasoned. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes she is!" Larkshadow said. "Besides, It's our clan I can go into there and look around if i want! Surprise Visit!" She hissed, wanting this over and done with. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 02:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Fine, but I'm going with you." Blackhawk snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Alright!" She chripped at him. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 02:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Lead the way." Blackhawk sighed. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:42, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- (To BC!) Larkshadow picked up her pace and started to get to clan's camp faster than she had been going before. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 20:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow stormed out of BriarClan. It was right then she felt movements in her belly. "What the heck?" She asked herself. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 15:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What?" Blackhawk asked gruffly, following close behind. My name is Death and the end is here. 15:55, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Something's moving inside of me" She said mainly to herself. 15:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Like...a parasite?" Blackhawk asked, confused. My name is Death and the end is here. 15:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, like a parasite..." Larkshadow growled with such anger that it could rock the world. "About 5 parasites." She growled angrly. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 16:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk's eyes widened. "Kits?" He breathed. My name is Death and the end is here. 16:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Probably." Larkshadow growled. "Great, you get rid of one you get like ten others. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 16:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "These will be raised properly." Blackhawk retorted and glared at her. My name is Death and the end is here. 16:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "REally, and who will do that?" Larkshadow growled and hissed. "You?" She asked her brother. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 16:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "WE! WE will raise these kits. I won't allow you to sit around being such a bitch all the time! Carry around some of your own damn weight and maybe we won't have to slaughter our own kits that was your fault in the first place!" Blackhawk screamed in her face and marched away toward FallingClan. My name is Death and the end is here. 16:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow ran after him and tackled him to hte ground. "Why do you even want them?" She whispered into his ear. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 17:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Kits equal power." Blackhawk snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "but you already have alot of kits." She said with her eyes widening. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 17:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "There's never enough power." Blackhawk replied, getting a hungry look in his eyes. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "there's always more, But there is always less." Larkshadow said nuzzleing him. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 17:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You WILL help raise these kits." Blackhawk snarled, pulling away from her. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You love me." Larkshadow said. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 17:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I try not to." Blackhawk retorted. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "But you do." Larkshadow said taking a deep breath. "You always have. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes..." Blackhawk said slowly, frowning. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Since when?" Larkshadow asked sweetly. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:20, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You think I remember?" Blackhawk asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes." Larkshadow said lovely. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I don't." Blackhawk retorted and pushed her off. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "why do you keep running away form me?" Larkshadow said with a smile. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:27, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Because you're so freaking bipolar. First you're willing to claw me to death when I get anywhere close to you and the next minute you're all lovey and wanting to be with me. It's quite annoying." Blackhawk snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I am, By we are diffrent." She said to him. "You don't think we're messed up, we're the most messed up people in exsitance." She shook her head sighing. "I'm Bipolar yes, and a murderer, and you're a rapiest, and i'm having my borther's kits, we're messed up. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 18:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk tilted his head to the side in thought for a moment and winced. "Yes, rather messed up." He agreed. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I love you too," Larkshadow said to him. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 19:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk froze and stared at Larkshadow, unsure how to react. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:02, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I love you." She repated. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 19:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "How am I suppose to respond to that after years of you pushing me away?" Blackhawk asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:05, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You're saposed to love me back." Larkshadow said. "Like I love you, and I know you lvoe me" She purred and whispered into his ear. "Forever, and ever." She countiuned to purr." Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 19:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Until Death claims us." Blackhawk purred back. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 19:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ------- "Not even death." Larkshadow said before turning on her heels and padding back to their camp. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 20:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:In-Between